Laurel Bay
= = Known Information Laurel Returned on October of the 4th year of Adelrune, having come back as one of the five who was Returned with Aiden. She was the fifth to materialize kneeling around him. She was unaware of how much time had passed, and will freely admit that she's got few memories of her past. What memories she does have are confused with her dreams. She's Effendal who was taken in by the Saek after a considerable amount of time as a slave - that much she can remember. She was never officially made a member of the Saek tribe with whom she traveled, though she holds their ideals close to her heart, and for reasons even she can't remember, she thinks back on them both with a fondness, and a sadness. Laurel tries to fall back on being relaxed and happy, feeling that these are the most constructive emotions to put out into the world. She has a sarcastic wit, and is prone to making faces. She does like a good fight, and isn't afraid to be on the front lines. She's got a mind for studying, and can often be found poking around in the Library of Solace. She's been reading the Burned Prophecy quite a bit lately - though she hasn't shared her thoughts on it with anyone... yet. Laurel has been seeing some of Ambassador Ferdinand of the Eirie Isles. Her face lights up when someone speaks of him in conversation. In July of the 5th year of Adelrune, Laurel was bequeathed the bar in Port Fray. She has been staying in Fray lately, instead of Solace. After the bodies began to wash up from the tidal wave that hit the Eirie Isles, Laurel began to spend time on the docks whenever she could. Sharp eyed Returned would notice that she does what she can to attempt to help catalog the bodies, as though she's still looking for one particular face. She's been avoiding the front of the tavern of late, leaving much of the work to Victoria. She excuses herself quickly in conversation, and has been burying herself in work. When she can't sleep, she can be found sitting at the edge of the docks, staring out into the ocean. In November of the 5th year of Adelrune, Laurel was made a full member of the Solace Council - though her term will be brief - lasting only until January of the 6th year. She has already attempted to make strides to help repair the Council System. As of the 6th year of Adelrune, Laurel was freed from her duties of Council, Laurel has been thinking about what to do with her new "Free Time" - she seems very excited about following up with the Dreamers and beginning to learn Dream Magic. Laurel was also seen talking to Trint about the Eerie Ambassador, leading her to think he may not be dead. She's holding on to hope that more information will come her way soon. Status Two pins of status were given to her by Saunges, for wanting to be a part of the Effendal culture. Saunges has made it clear that he wishes her to help with the intellectual pursuits, and teaching the Effendal ways... once she learns them herself. Allies (or, people Laurel considers a friend...) * Inara * Tiavin * Caeli * Mieletassa * Damien * Kethrii * Naia * Allerm * Hakkaua * Saunges * Don'Trag * Amon * Arundale * Shakes * Victoria * Aesa * Wrathmore * Johannes * Heka * Iyonger * Tark * Azeal Enemies * None yet! (That she knows of...) Rumors * She could see through the nightmare at the gathering, when everyone was seeing friends as Zombies. * Laurel's cooking is more than meets the eye -- she gained her nickname "Bay" because of the bay leaves she uses in all of her cooking. Only a few know that this is really the way she is able to control the wild and unpredictable Inara. * Mieletassa refused to speak to her during most of her first Gathering because she recognized the girl -- as an Effendal slave she had sold to Breach for being a better cook than she. * Some of the more observant Returned have noticed that she has eyes for Amon, and considers Caeli a threat to her romantic happiness. * It has been said that Laurel suffered a recent hand injury when she punched a demon in the swamps directly in the face. * Laurel's Saek background must have lent to her caring ways, as some have observed that she may also have eyes for a certain Celestial in Solace -- she seemed rather devastated by his frequent disappearances into the Mists. * It is said that the strength of Laurel's magical powers are directly proportionate to how much bare skin she has showing at any given moment. * Lately, Laurel has taken to defending Merfolk so wholeheartedly that many in Solace are starting to believe she may secretly be one or secretly be affectionate with one. * It is said that Laurel could be either a near relative or relation to Arundale Kali, or perhaps even have lived in the same Saek tribe. * Some believe Laurel to be the near decedent of a goddess or powerful fae, and that her cooking is naturally imbued with blessings which strengthen and cheer those who eat it. * Despite her pleasant demeanor, it was her seething rage that she threatened to release upon him, that frightened Esteban away. * Seeing what she might become in the future, some in Solace are questioning if they should patronize her eating establishment any longer. There are rumors flying about that what makes her food so delicious is her "special" ingredients that she keeps in a blue tin. * After seeing many strange, Saek-like plants entering the tavern. Many believe that Laurel has remembered what drug she sold in the future, better yet, how to make it. Something else might be cooking in the kitchen. * The protectiveness Laurel Bay and Caeli have shown for one another in recent months, paired with their concern for Amon and involvement with his family, have led many to speculate the love triangle is now a solidified relationship between the three. * It is rumored that Laurel and Lord Inquisitor Rex may have had a steamy love affair. Whether there was actual romance involved or if Rex was simply providing companionship in the wake of the Eirie Ambassador's disappearance, one thing is for certain; Laurel likes powerful men. Quotes * "What's done is done, there's only what's left to do." * "The idea of dying doesn't frighten me. I died once already, and that turned out okay. What I'm afraid of is not really living." Character Inspirations * Luna Lovegood * Deedlit (Record of Lodoss Wars) * Reading about the Saek in the guide. Soundtrack for Inspirations: Bond "Shine" Bond "Kismet" Splashdown "Karma Slave" East Village Opera Company "When I am Laid in Earth" Loreena McKennitt "Marrakesh Night Market" Loreena McKennitt "Marco Polo" Anggun "Snow on the Sahara" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFdsUiwvLqA) Bond "Quixote" (There's a specific scene in mind for this one, but I can't say anything more yet!)